Fear Garden
by Scissor-Snipper
Summary: they attempted to kill... they attempted to rule, they failed, they quit, but my revenge still has to be brought! cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

RIIIIIIIING!

School was over, Kids walking back to there homes,Teachers staying to do who-knows what. some naughty people staying for detention, and some arriving for seclusion, Kids on Phones, Kids with friends, Kids and Pets, Kid with... a knife?

That Kid was Rin, Holding up a notebook, she flicked through the pages, homework,Blank, Picture of her and her brother, Red, Red, Red, Death List, Blank. she turned the page black, and crossed the name ' Len Kagame' of her list. there were two names above it, Those ones Crossed out as well, they were ' Lily Masuda' and 'Kaiko Shion'

_" 3 down... 10 to go" _She Smirked, The Next name was Miku Hatsune

- Forest Short Cut, Time 3:50 pm-

Rin always took the short way home, Normally she would've went with her brother, Had he not been on the list. The Tree's in the path formed a perfect symmetrical line, and if the wind was passing through the noise it made would sound like that of a whistle, In fact... it was a whistle...

Miku was right in front of her,A White Turtleneck and Black shorts were litreally all she wore, She was Playing something on the whistle, It sounded Soothing,Rin didn't want to interrupt, but Vengance had to be brought.

" Yo!" Rin called out to Miku, The tune on the whistle sounded somewhat distorted now. " Miku!" She stopped

" What is it?" Miku Hastily Asked, Turning Around.

" You Do Know who i am right?" Rin Answered, It wasn't even a answer... it was another question

Miku stopped for a bit, Searching through her memories then, before she could remember Rin delivered a kick to her head, Knocking Miku down onto the floor.

" It's Me!" Rin picked Miku up and threw her down, Miku then grabbed onto Rins Leg and toppled Rin Over, Doing a flashly backflip in the process, Miku then remembered..

" ...i thought i killed you" Miku pressed a almost invisible button on her whistle, turning into a katana,

" You thought wrong!" Rin replied, Bring her Katana out, The Two Charged at each other.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLA-

Miku's Sword was propelled into the air, Arms holding on, it fell down, As Did Miku. " Game Over" Rin quitely Said, beheading the girl, Head flying up and falling into the river, Dying the water a crimson Red. Hair that was cut as fell falling behind the corpse as it stayed in a sitting position.

" In goes the body to the Bottom of the red swamp" Rin said, Chucking The Rest of Miku in the river, Hair Included.

Rin then took the arms, Throwing one in the river with her, putting the other in her bag of hands, One belonging to each she killed, " Another Flower for my collection.."

A/N: yeah a fight scene in the first chapter, If this doesn't Make much sense to you, don't worry, i'll explain it in the later chapters. I'm Planning on having one fight scene for Chapter, Also some things in this story will not have been in the song, It's Merely Based of it, I've Made my own plot for this.


	2. Chapter 2:Kaito part 1

-Rin's House, 4:00pm-

Rin opened the door to her house with ease, locking it when she was in. Her parent's often left the children home alone until it was time for dinner, sometimes even later, Leaving Rin to cook the meals, but Rins Mind wasn't on the food, it was on all the hands she had with her, opening the back door she glanced around.

the tree's in the end of the backyard connect directly to a forest, _the perfect place to plant her flowers,_ so she crept over the fence and planted a pale hand with yellow nail polish in the ground, then putting a slighter darker one with blue nail polish next to it, she stared at the next hand

" This belongs to my brother... my dead brother..."

-Rin's House, 9:54am-

The Next day was a saturday, So Rin slept in, her parents already at work, earlier birds and late leavers her brother used to call them... her brother.

She went down the stairs, still in her pajamas, covered with images of orange slices, she went to the cupboard in the kitchen, pulling her notebook out,

" Who's Next...Done,Done,D-Done...Done...Kaito..." She Thought Aloud, Putting the notebook on the floor and getting dressed, she chose a lilac skirt with red wellies and a yellow shirt, the weather forecast said it was going to be a rainy day so Rin put on her yellow and Black Coat.

_Kaito, Kaito is a famous novelist with a second alter-ego, a assasin starting tomorrow he is going to be on a week long cruise around the pacific, but the question differs, where is he now? He lives in the area but he's probaly got some fancy-smancy servants to pack his stuff for him,_

Rin thought on this for a while, the rain poured down heavily, her plants would be growing in short time if they were not hands, she then noticed a certain blue haired rich puffed up man walking across the alley, two servants holding his bags,

" Well, that was convient"

Rin followed Kaito and his lackeys, they went over the road, to the beach, there was a big ship parked there, Kaito and his servants went up, there were two guards there but Rin took her chances,

" Hello.."

" Buzz off!" one of the guards said

" How Rude!"

" Oh, Sorry about him" the other said "can we help you with something"

" Yes, one of those servants stole something of mine, i was thinking about getting it back" Rin Lied

" Oh go ahead then" suprisingly, the guard brought it, Rin went up the stairs

Luxury Cruise Ship, 10:03am-

" Now then, What to do?" Kaito said, Rin could her him under her, he must've been in his room already, she jumped once, the wood under her started shaking, some dust fell onto Kaito's room's floor.

" Now what was that?" he asked one of his servants

" No Clue Sir" the smaller one responded, Rin Jumped again, a floorboard fell

" We Have A mischief maker above us it would seem Sir." the taller one noted

" I can see tha-..." Kaito stopped talking, all the floorboards and Rin fell down next, "..."

"..." Rin's Glared fixated on Kaito

"..." Kaito's Stare turned somewhat wrathful

"What?" one of the serviants, not understanding the sudden silence, asked,

"...Leave"

The Servants did as instructed

" How are you alive?"

" You were'nt even there" Rin withdrew her Katana, Kaito bringing two swords out of his suitcase was his answer.

" You die tonight!" they both said simutaneously, charging at each other...


	3. Chapter 3: Kaito, Meiko, Memories

Kaito was pushed onto the bed, Rin charging at him harder than ever, He picked up a nearby suitcase and Whacked her with it, She fell down. Kaito saw the opportunity and Kept Hammering Her with the suitcase

Rin put her hands on her hand to shield from the blow, but it still hurted, Rin looked around, Her Attention scattered she found one of Kaito's Swords, she picked it up and thrusted it into Kaito's Heart.

"Aah...urgh" He said, closing his eye's in acceptance, Rin pulled it out, being bathed in a pool of blood the corpse falling on her. The Boat hasn't took of yet, She got out as soon as she could, being sure to chop one of his arm's of as well to take with her, " Another for my collection" She Remarked, Jumping out the window.

...

Rin sneaked back into her's, once again noone was home. She Put the list near the stairs and went to the backyard, She Memorized of the top of her head that the next was Meiko, _Meiko..Meiko Meiko._

- Forest, 2:00 pm_

Rin looked at her collection, Carefully Planting Kaito's Hand in next to Kaiko's, She was Caught of guard when a Kick was delivered to her foorhead, By Meiko,

_How'd Meiko find this place!?_

" I knew you were alive!" Meiko Picked Rin up, Throwing her into a tree,

" How did you-!?" Rin asked in shock, reaching her hand into a part of the soil, slyly bringing a gun up

" It's Hard not to notice you're team-mates Demise!" Meiko answered Bringing her Barreled-Revolver out

Then, Two Shot's Fired at the same time, Two Indentical Shots, One Hit, One Missed, One fell to the ground, One retreated, One Died...

" Urgh!" Meiko fell down, The Bullet Hit her right in the head, Her Bullet, Barely Missing Rin's.

Rin stepped up, somewhat shaking she did the first thing that came to her mind, Pulling the arm Out, and planting it near the others...

-Back Then, The Past-

14 people were alone near a graveyard, 12 ganging up on a smaller one, One having problems watching, Lily, Kaiko, Len, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Haku, Neru,Luka, Gumi, Teto and someone else, ganging up on Rin, Covered with blood, a swift Gunshot courtesy of Gakupo Sent Rin unconsious...

- Hospital, The Past-

Rin woke up, a operation on her head to remove the bullet left her with a awakening pain that took a hour to fade,

" Wh-What Happened?" She asked herself... What did happen?


End file.
